Power of a Goddess
by Mist Maker
Summary: This is a piece about Storm's struggles to control her powers when she goes Omega. I think it has 3 cuss words in it. Enjoy and please RR


Disclaimer: X-Men DO NOT belong to me. No money is made, this is just for fun.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"Ok now everyone!" Ororo said over the children in her class, "Is there anyone who can tell what events brought about the revolutionary war?"  
  
"Has no one done there reading?" When no one answered she turned around with a sigh and started writing dates and reasons on the board.  
  
Her anger was rising, 'They do not even try!' she thought as her strokes on the board started getting harder. 'Why do I even bother? They do not appreciate how hard I work!'   
  
The wind in the room started to blow and the children in her class were starting to get worried.   
  
When a coffee mug on Ororo's desk blew over from the wind and crashed on the floor and she didn't even turn around to see what it was one of the kids tried to go and get help but the wind held him down.   
  
The students were starting to scream for help but couldn't move. All heads turned when Ororo dropped her chalk and then followed it to the floor. All wind in the room died down and Jubilee ran to go get help.  
  
"SOME BODY HELP. SOME BODY PLEASE! STORM NEEDS HELP!"  
  
Logan and Remy were the first ones to reach the classroom. Remy was an old friend of Ororo's from her days when she was turned into a child in New Orleans. He was there to teach French because Ororo had asked him to.   
  
Logan had returned after finding nothing in Canada to become the self-defense instructor at the school. What they found was Ororo lying on the floor surrounded by her students, most who were red faced from crying.  
  
"Shit Ro!" Logan said.  
  
"What da hell happened in here?" Remy questions one of the kids.  
  
"I.. I don't know? She was writing and then the wind started to blow and she fainted," a sniffling Jubilee said.  
  
When Jean, Scott, the Professor and Beast came in Ororo started to stir.   
  
"I think we need to get her to the infirmary," Beast said when he checked Ororo's eyes; they were still a cloudy white.   
  
Ororo woke up in the med lab surrounded by here teammates and the Professor.   
  
"How do you feel?" Beast asked.  
  
"I feel fine, great in fact," Ororo said unaware of her unchanged eyes. "What happened? Why am I here?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Because you almost destroyed your class room and then fainted?" Logan said.  
  
"What! Is any one hurt?" She said while sitting up and the wind started to blow.  
  
"No my child, just frightened. But could you please stop this breeze." The Professor said.   
  
"What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I did a scan on your powers while you were sleeping and it seems that they are growing at an incredible rate." The Professor said, "You have yet to change your eyes back to normal."  
  
"My eyes are not normal?"  
  
"No chere. Dey still da color of clouds." Remy said handing her a mirror.  
  
"I..I cannot change them back! What is wrong with me?" Ororo said getting worried.  
  
"Tell me exactly how you feel right now." Beast said to her.  
  
"I feel. I feel good, really good. I can feel all the power of the earth, of the storm coursing through me. It is incredible, magnificent!" she said, her eyes glowing white. "I do not want to control it Professor."  
  
"Storm you don't mean that!" Jean said.  
  
"I know exactly what I mean, do not question me!" Ororo said to her friend.  
  
"Ororo that was uncalled for, Jean didn't mean to.." Scott was cut off.  
  
"Scott, shut the hell up. None of you know what it is like for me so do not make comments to something you do not understand," Ororo said and the wind started to pick up.  
  
"Calm down Roro," Remy said to Ororo. "You right, dey don' understand what it's like fo you," Remy said to Ororo, his voice seeming to calm her down.   
  
"I am sorry," Ororo said hanging her head a little, "I do not know what came over me. Jean, Scott please forgive me."  
  
"It's alright. This has got to be hard on you," Jean said to her friend.  
  
"There is a storm coming," Ororo said turning her head to the left. "A hurricane."  
  
"I saw on the news that a hurricane was heading toward South America this morning," Scott said. "Could you feel storms that far away before?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she said. "But I can feel it now. It is calling to me."  
  
"Callin' to ya?" Logan asked  
  
"Yes, I can feel the storm and it is calling to me," Ororo said, her breathing starting to get heavy. "I must go to it. I must calm it or it will kill many."  
  
"I don't think it is such a good idea to let her go in the state that she is in," Beast said to the Professor. "It could be dangerous for her."  
  
"DO NOT TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I AM NON EXISTANT!" Ororo yell and a thunderstorm started out side.  
  
"Roro you got to calm down chere," Remy said in a soothing voice. "There are children here remember and dis light show out side not safe."  
  
"Remy's right Ro, calm down," Logan said to Ororo.  
  
"I am sorry," and the storm out side died down and went away. "I must go to it. Please."  
  
"Ororo it is very dangerous. Especially since you are having trouble controlling your powers," Xavier said.  
  
"I must go and calm my storm, it will kill many if I do not."  
  
"I'll go wit her," Remy said to the Professor.  
  
"I'll go to," Logan said.  
  
"All right but I want the whole team to go just in case there is trouble. Come back as soon as you are done and if anything happens.." He was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry Professor we'll take care of it," Scott said.  
  
On the Blackbird Scott was at the pilots seat and Jean had taken Ororo's place as copilot. Remy and Logan were flanking Ororo in the backseats. They were all dressed in there black leather uniforms except for Gambit who wore a brown trench coat and his usual guild armor.  
  
The closer the Blackbird got to the hurricane the more agitated Storm got. She was rolling her head in semi-circles and had her eyes closed. Everyone on the small jet could feel the energy poring off of her and the closer they got the stronger the energy became.  
  
"Stop the jet!" Ororo said to Scott.  
  
"What? We aren't there yet," he said to her.  
  
"Stop the jet! The Blackbird will not hold up to the storm," Storm said. "Open the hatch and let me out!"  
  
'Do as she says Scott,' the Professors calm voice entered Scott's head. When he opened the hatch Storm immediately flew out into the hurricane, everyone holding on to his or her seats from the force of the wind outside.   
  
She was now flying to the storm shedding her cloths. When she reached the heart of the storm a look of pure ecstasy was on her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her body was moving to the beat of the storm.  
  
The X-Men were watching her on the screen and the Goddess mesmerized all by her beauty.   
  
"She be dancin' at da heart of de storm," Gambit said watching her with aw.  
  
Then they all heard her speak and it was like the thunder and the wind and the rain and the lightening were all her voice.  
  
"I CALL UPON THE STORM! BEND TO YOUR GODDESSES WILL AND SEECE YOUR RAGE!"  
  
With in the next 2 seconds all activity had stopped and the hurricane vanished. No one could believe how fast the hurricane had stopped without even a trace.  
  
Storm was still floating in the air, electricity flowing through her giving her a heavenly glow. She truly looked like Mother Nature in all her glory. Her hair flowing wild and free, her skin had a soft glowing sheen to it and her eyes the color of cloud and mist.  
  
She slowly floated back to the Blackbird and entered through the hatch. She took her seat, still naked, without saying a word, next to Logan and Remy.  
  
No one said anything the whole flight back to the mansion. She walked through the halls still unclothed all the way to her attic loft. Students and teachers alike stopped and stared at the naked Ororo as she went on her way unashamed by her nakedness.  
  
"Damn!" was all Logan could say.  
  
"Remy agree wit you on dat one."  
  
She was all energy. She had to get out of her loft or she would blow it away. Ororo had been pacing her room all night long. She had been thinking about what the Professor had said in the debriefing after the team had gotten back from their mission.  
  
She could remember every word of it.  
  
"Ororo, you are one of the most powerful and dangerous mutants in the world. Hank and I have studied your charts and we have discovered that you are becoming an Omega," Professor Xavier had stated. "Your power, I believe, has yet to stop growing."  
  
"Storm was already in the top highest ranking mutants because of her power to control the weather," Beast had said.   
  
"How you feelin' chere?" Remy had asked.  
  
"I am fine, Remy," she had told him with a small smile.  
  
"Ya sure bout that Darlin'?"  
  
"Yes Logan, I will not break down or crumble. It is the will of the Goddess and I will not fight it."  
  
When she returned from the mission she had regained control of her powers and her eyes had returned to normal. Ororo knew that above all things that she must keep a level head, keep control.   
  
She had been doing that all of her life and she just wanted to be free but she had to keep her true power, her true self under lock and key for not only the sake of mutants but now also the sake of the world. She could destroy whole nations, whole continents with a thought of anger.  
  
She left her loft and headed for the lake in the back of Xavier's property. The waters were peaceful and the breeze was cool on her skin even though it was a warm night. She shed her cloths and floated over the water to the middle of the lake. Not moving but just relaxing and meditating.   
  
She had found her inner peace and in her mind she was in space surrounded by millions of stars. She could see galaxies surrounding her and the more she concentrated the more the stars grew and swirled around her till she was in the middle of a great ball of light.  
  
Ororo could smell the heavens and the earth all around her and reveled in the feeling of it. She opened her eyes to find the water of the lake was swirling around her like the stars and galaxies in her vision had. Electricity was flowing through the water making it glow and casting different colored lights all around her.   
  
It flowed through her hair and moved her body to the silent beat of the earth and of the water and of the sky and of the stars that only someone who was connected to the earth as she was could hear.   
  
The telepaths had sensed a change in the atmosphere and so had most of the other mutants in the school. The Professor had told all of the students to stay in there room even though most could see the show from the upper level windows and had sent his X-Men to see what had caused the change.  
  
When they got there they all watch in complete fascination and almost envy for some as Ororo danced to an unheard song. Her body dipping and turning and spinning and gyrating to her own private song.  
  
She opened her eyes to see all of her friend looking at her.   
  
"Is there something wrong my friends?" she asked in a flowing voice that sounded like many waters, smooth and beautiful.  
  
"We came to check out what was going on. The students felt an energy and were worried," Scott said to Ororo getting very distracted by her body, as were Logan and Remy.  
  
"I am quit all right, but thank you for checking on me," Ororo said. "I was just meditating, that is all."  
  
"Some meditation ya got there," Logan said with a grin.  
  
"Glad you appreciated my meditation skills but if you will excuse me I am done and would like to go to bed," she said walking past them. All watching the sway of her hips and the bounce of her breast.  
  
"I think we should all head off to bed," Jean said pulling Scott along with her.  
  
The next morning everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating and talking when Ororo walked in from her skywalk.  
  
"How did you sleep my dear?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I slept very well thank you," Ororo said. "I have come to a decision, I would like to take a leave of absence."  
  
"For how long?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Just a few week maybe a month or two," Ororo said.  
  
"You go den I go chere," Remy said to Ororo.   
  
"You do not have to come Remy. I am very capable of taking care of my self," Ororo said to her friend.  
  
"I only come here cause you wanted me to come an' if you not here den I not here. I go where my Stormy goes," Remy said the last part in a tone that said she was going to loose the argument.   
  
"All right, fine and do not call me that. Any one else want to tag along to keep an eye on me?" Ororo asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Where are ya headed?" Logan asked.  
  
"I will be going back to Africa," she said. "I need to find my peace again and become on with the mother."  
  
"Isn't Summer Break coming up in couple weeks? Can't ya wait till then and then go to Africa?" Logan said to her. "The kids will miss ya if ya leave now."  
  
"That is a reasonable idea," Ororo said, "I shall wait till then."  
  
A few week later the whole team plus a few students had follow Ororo to Africa saying that they wanted to go on vacation. But really there to keep tabs on a certain weather witch.  
  
Jubilee and Rogue had tagged along following Logan. And Bobby had come following Rogue and Jubilee saying that he was there to make sure 'his girls' didn't get into trouble and the reason that they needed ice for there drinks to keep them cool.   
  
Ororo didn't mind the company and even welcomed them to come along. She knew that they cared about her and were following her to make sure that she would be all right. 'They are my her family,' she thought.  
  
"Land there," Ororo said with a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
"There? There isn't anything there but desert!" Scott said while looking at the Sahara plains setting the blackbird down in a covered area.   
  
"Dude there's nothin' but sand out there," Jubilee whined. "You have so go to be kidding me."  
  
"No Jubilation I am not kidding you. There are many tribes down there and we are very close to Egypt so you will be able to go shopping and see the sights."  
  
"That was a close one," Rogue said laughing, "Ah thought Jubes was gonna bust a vital organ or somethin'."  
  
"Don't worry girls, I'll take you into town all right," Jean said to them.  
  
Ororo stepped off the plain with a smile spreading across her face. She had missed this place during her time with the X-Men and being here now was relaxing her and putting her at ease.  
  
"Is it not beautiful?" she asked her friends.  
  
"It is very beautiful country," Jean said to her.   
  
"Where should we set up camp?" Scott asked.  
  
"Over there near those large rocks, there is a large cave there that I lived in when I lived here," Ororo said. "There is an underground river that will give you a fresh supply of water and it will keep the sun out of your eyes."  
  
"What about food?" Bobby asked.  
  
"There are many trading tribes here. They shall trade with you if you have a taste for something other than what we have brought with us."  
  
Scott was setting up a camp area for the others, "I could use a little help here!" he yelled to his companions.   
  
"Sure thing one eye," Logan said going to help Scott.  
  
"Remy could you please assist them," Ororo asked her friend.  
  
"Any t'ing you wan' chere."  
  
They were done in an hour and were starting to get restless. Ororo had gone off into the hills to meditate and left the others to there own devices.  
  
"Now what? I thought we were suppose to be on vacation or somethin'," Jubilee said.  
  
"Just think of it as a campin' trip cause heaven know you'll need to learn how ta survive on your own in the wilderness."  
  
"Chee thanks Wolvie," Jubes said sarcastically.  
  
"No Wolverine is right, you do need to learn survival skills," Scott said agreeing with Logan, "It may come in handy one day."  
  
"Now I've seen it all," Rogue said with a laugh, "Scott just agreed with Logan. Now all I need to see is pink elephants flyin' round in red lacy underwear."  
  
Ororo had been gone all night and Remy was starting to get worried about her. He was sitting out side the cave smoking a cigarette when Logan took a seat next to him and pulled out his own cigar and lit up. They sat like that for a while till Logan spoke up.  
  
"So what's the story with you two?" Logan asked.  
  
"What de story wit you homie?" Remy asked in return.  
  
"I asked first Cajun," Logan said.  
  
"Fare 'nough. Me an Stormy go way back," Remy said, "I protected her when she needed it and she did the same fo' me."  
  
"Do ya love her?"  
  
"You ain't answered my question yet homie. What wit you and Stormy?"  
  
"She saved my life," was all he said.  
  
"Yea but dat don' answer my question. I see da way you look at her, you feel somethin' but every time I turn round you flirtin' wit da red head. Remy not blind so why you just don' tell her how you feel an' stop playin' games wit red."  
  
"Why don't you take your own advice?" Logan said in return.  
  
"Touché," Remy said and they sat in the dark alone and with their thoughts.   
  
Ororo was on a hill over looking the X-Men's campsite. She had been sitting there for hours meditating. She was in a trance now and waiting for something.  
  
Then she heard a voice and smiled. When she opened her eyes she was looking into the eyes of her Goddess.  
  
Ororo's Goddess was tall and beautiful with skin the color of the earth and eyes the color of grass and hair the color of coal. She wore a dress of leaves and a shawl made of the waters of the seas. The stars shone in her hair. She was the earth mother and the maker. She was the beginning and the end, life and death.  
  
"My child," the Goddess said, "my sweet chaser of the wind. Why are you troubled? Why is your heart so heavy?"  
  
"I..I am so tired and weary," Ororo said, "I feel the weight of my powers and it is so heavy. I do not think that I can carry it on my shoulders anymore."  
  
"My child, you have been blessed with this burden because you are the only one strong enough to control it," the Goddess said to Ororo. "Your trials and tribulation that you suffer make you stronger. You must be strong and hold on. It will all come to work out in the end."  
  
"How can I go on? I am not worthy of this gift that you have given me," Ororo said as she sunk to her knees and tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Do you question my wisdom? Do you not have faith?" the Goddess said and thunder and lightening rumbled in the sky. "I chose you to be my will on earth and would not have chosen you if you were not worthy of my grace. Rise up Ororo and be what you were chosen to be, rise up and be the Storm."  
  
"Give me strength my Goddess," Ororo said as she awoke from her trance.  
  
She stayed in the hills for 3 more days before she made her way back to the campsite.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jean asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes. I found my Goddess, I found my strength." 


End file.
